Unrepentant
by Laerkstrein
Summary: Punishment is nothing compared to this.


****Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas. **  
><strong>

**Unrepentant  
><strong>

**Prompt:** Trying something new...

**A/N: **This is probably a little OOC, but it was too cute for me to say no to. There is very mild lemon in here, so don't read if you're not comfortable with that.

* * *

><p>Darkness had easily set in that evening, painting the horizon on the once bright canvas with various shades of purple and orange. The stars blinked to life one by one, almost as if they had just awakened from a good night's sleep. A beautiful sight if she'd ever seen one. Retsu sat quietly outside, dressed in her nightclothes, a ceramic cup of red bean soup clasped tightly in her hand. The day had been long and tiresome, as she'd had to run several errands just to keep everything running smoothly within the division. A difficult task, but one well worth it.<p>

She smiled to herself, imagining the unexpected character sobering up in the room behind her. Honestly, she hadn't _meant _for anything like this to happen, but with a drunken Matsumoto running about handing out bottles of sake a couple hours earlier, Retsu had been given no time to decline the offer. So, as to be courteous, she had graciously accepted the bottle, thanking the woman before heading inside to lock the alcohol away for future medicinal purposes.

Unfortunately, the bottle had been easily swept out of her hands by a rather irate and unpleasant individual who had taken the liberty of visiting her before nightfall. A breach of their "contract." She had simply shook her head, ignoring the consequences that would inevitably follow his actions. Retsu had never once pegged him as the sort to indulge in such distasteful activities, even on his own, but it was evident that the day's stress had fallen over him like a vicious hurricane.

Retsu had listened silently as Mayuri had started yammering on, clearly unable to hold his liquor. Had Shunsui been around, he certainly would have taught the man a thing or two about drinking. And that would have certainly gone downhill, as his "lessons," of all kinds, usually did. Normally, she didn't find drunken behavior funny in the slightest. But this, watching Mayuri as he muttered about something, only to forget it seconds later with a spaced-out look on his face, was quite the riot. She covered her mouth with a hand, trying to hide the obvious smirk that had crept its way onto her face.

Even were he sober, Retsu was certain that he wouldn't have noticed, or, at the very least, he would have ignored her.

Now, she stared up at the stars, recalling that Yachiru had made her deviled eggs in the shape of stars at the last community picnic. The tiny lieutenant had always seemed to have a liking for the "diamonds of the sky," as she called them. She rose, finishing the last of the soup before heading inside. Nightfall had come at last, ushering the last lights of day to the other side of the horizon, reminiscent of a parent sending a child to bed.

Even in the darkness of the room, there was still enough light for Retsu to hang up her housecoat and crawl into bed. She turned onto her side, curling up against the man, the scent of alcohol abruptly pervading the air. She grimaced, sitting up just enough to undress before retreating from the cold air that chilled her skin. He was warm, which far outweighed her distaste for alcohol being breathed into her face. She could put up with it for one night. With compensation.

Eyes closed, Retsu slid over him, pressing her forehead against his, allowing her hair to fall into his face. A gasp escaped her throat as she felt herself being pinned to the mattress, teeth at her throat and hands causing her to jump. Through the tremors that shook her, she wondered if such eager behavior was a result of the alcohol. Her eyes remained shut as she turned her face away, as if avoiding eye contact would absolve her of this sin.

There was no doubt in her mind, as she melded their mouths together, that there would be very little she could do to erase the ocean of sin she continued to immerse herself in. And, frankly, that suited her just fine.

* * *

><p>Mayurin's drunk! Made me laugh so hard.<p> 


End file.
